The Confession
by Hikari Hanazono 17
Summary: The S.A members planned to go to the beach. What will happen? Will Kei confess his feelings for Hikari? by the way this is my first one-shot


Moshi Moshi minna – san! This is Hikari writing I decided to write a One Shot story about S.A. Hope You like it.!

Summary: It was summer and the S.A students decided to go to the beach. What will happen? will Kei confess his feelings for Hikari?

Disclaimer: I do not own S.A. Or any of It's characters.

It was a beautiful sunny day. It's already summer so the S.A. students don't have their class anymore. They are having a sleep over at Akira's mansion. They all decided to have a sleep over because they planned to go to the beach next morning.

**~FLASHBACK~**

It was the recognition of the S.A. students. After the recognition they decided/planned on what they will do a week after their recognition. And so they decided to have a sleep over at Akira's mansion and the next morning to go to the beach. And so they all agreed with that. After that long talk all the S.A students got home.

**~ END OF FLASHBACK~ **

**KEI'S P.O.V.**

"_Should I tell her that I love her? Should I tell it to my Hikari? If I would tell it HOW? What if she just nod? I love her but I don't know how I should tell it to her. I wish by tomorrow I will have strength to tell her what I really feel for her. " _Kei thought. ( Kei didn't know that Akira and the other S.A students are planning to have a Bonfire outside Akira's Mansion)

Akira called the other S.A. members in the guess room So Kei's thought was interrupted.

"It's dinner time!" Akira exclaimed.

The other S.A. members followed Akira to the Dining Room. Tadashi Widened eyes because of the food in front of him. "Akira, did you cook all of these?" Tadashi asked. "Yes, my Punching bag boyfriend." Akira replied. "Oh, Let's eat!" Tadashi exclaimed while getting some rice. "Okay" Akira replied.

The other S.A. students got their food and they eat quietly. After eating Akira announced that they will have A Bonfire outside Akira's Mansion. "After eating get your stuffs and also HANDKERCHIEF." Akira explained. "Why?" Megumi wrote on her sketch pad. "We will be having a bonfire outside the mansion." Akira explained. "_WHAT! A bonfire? I'm not yet ready for this, Please give me some time to think on how I should confess my feelings for my HIKARI please…" _Kei thought. "It's like some things bothering you Takishima." Hikari asked. " It's nothing its just I didn't expect that Akira is planning to have a Bonfire." Kei replied. " Oh" Hikari said.

An hour ago Akira called the other S.A students outside her mansion for the Bonfire. They all got down for the bonfire but Ryuu noticed that Kei was so quiet.

"Kei, What's happening why are you so quiet?" Ryuu asked Kei.

"_It's because I still don't know on how I should confess my feelings for my Hikari. Can you help me?" _ Kei thought

Finally Kei answered Ryuu's question " I still can't believe that we are having a bonfire and I didn't even noticed that Akira is planning for it." Kei replied

"HAHAHA! I planned this because I wanted to know if you have feeling for my Angel Hikari! You BEAST!" Akira explained. ( With dark aura surrounding her)

"Akira, Good Idea" Megumi wrote on her sketch pad.

"Oh thank you Megumi" Akira replied.

"Your always welcome Akira-chan" Megumi wrote on her sketch pad.

The conversation ended while Hikari and Kei remained silent. After a while Akira announced that they

will now start the bonfire. " Let's start the bonfire. Megumi can you hand me the match?" Akira said.

Megumi handed the match to Akira and started to light up the wood in the middle of the students. When the fire was lightened Akira spoke " YOU BEAST! We all know that you have feelings of my angel Hikari! Of course except her. We all know that she is dense. You must confess it today. Or else I'll beat you!" Akira said with dark aura around her.

"I don't know how I should do it" Kei said

"Think of a way" Megumi wrote on her sketch pad.

Akira Agreed with Megumi.

Kei cannot think of a way because it is really bothering him. "_I cannot think at all, how should I tell it to her? HOW?" _Kei thought. But his thought is interrupted by Akira_._

"We will now start the bonfire. I want you to speak first BEAST!" Akira said.  
"But WHY?" Kei thought

"I wanted to know your real feelings for Hikari." Akira explained.  
Kei just nodded

Kei stand up and got to Hikari.

"Hikari, I've been feeling this for so long Hikari, Please listen to me. I LOVE YOU Hikari. MY HIKARI. I wanted to say this to you for so long but I couldn't think of a way HOW should I tell it to you. NOW is my chance to say this to you Hikari I LOVE YOU." Kei said to Hikari

"I love you too Takishima" Hikari said.

As the other students speak Hikari and Kei stayed together. They are sitting next to each other holding Hands. Akira interrupted their moment.

"You BEAST! Don't you ever hurt my angel HIKARI!" Akira exclaimed.

"You can always count on me" Kei said

Hikari remained silent.

"Hikari it's your turn to speak" Akira said.

"Okay" Hikari replied.

"First of all, Akira thank you for all the things you've give me, the help you gave me, Thanks for being there when I need you. Megumi, Thanks for being my friend I'll never regret meeting you guys. Tadashi, Thanks for taking good care of Akira, Ryuu and Jun thanks for helping me whenever I need you. And of course, Kei, Thanks for loving me, for challenging, thanks for everything. I LOVE YOU Kei." Hikari confessed.

After that night, they all got up early. Because it's their outing at the beach. They all got their things ready. After getting ready they all got to Akira's limousine. After a long ride finally, they arrived at the beach. It was a beautiful sunny day, just perfect for an outing.

When they got there they all got down at the limousine and excitedly ran to the cottage, Akira reserved for them. They excitedly put their things down and got their swimsuits ready. One by one they changed their clothes at the bathroom.

After changing, they raced up to the beach, Kei just relaxed there with his laptop staring at Hikari's picture. When it was lunch time they all got off the water and ate their lunch. It was a quiet lunch. After eating Hikari went to Kei, because she noticed that Kei was quiet.

"Takishima, why are you so quiet?" Hikari asked.

"Nothing" Kei replied.

"Let's go swimming!" Hikari said.

"I'll go with you later." Kei replied

Hikari got up and go to Akira. "Let's swim!" Hikari said.

Akira is busy feeding her punching bag boyfriend, Tadashi. "I'll follow you later" Akira said "Okay."

An hour later they all followed Hikari to the beach. They were all having fun swimming. Hikari called Kei because he said that he will go with her later. "C'mon Takishima, were all having fun there but you're just here sitting staring at your laptop" Hikari said while pulling Kei.

"Wait, let me think of it." Kei said.

"Please Takishima" Hikari said.

"Okay, just for you." Kei said.

They both race up to the beach.

After 3 hours of swimming Akira called the other S.A. members. " It's time to go guys!" Akira exclaimed. They race up to the cottage and one by one they took a shower. After taking a shower they all gathered their stuffs and got to Akira's limousine. It was a long ride for all of them because no one even Bothered to speak or start a conversation.

They arrived at Akira's Mansion. Akira told to the maids to prepare food. Because after they eat they will go home. While the maids are preparing the food, they arranged their stuffs so that after eating they can go home.

And after the maids prepared the foods they called Akira and the other SA member to eat their dinner. While they are eating no one ever bothered to speak because of what Kei did last night. After eating Akira wanted to talk to Kei after what happened last night.

"Kei, I want to talk to you" Akira said.

"What is it?" Kei asked.

"I wanted to say sorry for what I did last night. I know that your planning to say it to Hikari today, but I got excited because we all know that you have feelings for her." Akira replied.

"Oh, it's okay. I know that you know it. But you just waited for me to confess it to her, you didn't told it to her because you're waiting for me to confess it." Kei said.

After talking, they all said their goodbyes to each other, Kei kissed Hikari on the forehead, Akira kissed her punching bag boyfriend Tadashi and Akira gave Tadashi the cookies she baked for her boyfriend. While, Megumi & Jun with Ryuu said their goodbyes to the other SA students.

They all got home. When they arrived at their house, they all got to bed and sleep because it' a long day.

Yay! I finished it Finally my first one shot story! Hope you like it!  
Advanced Arigato for all the reviews I will receive. And also this is my fie=rst time to write here. Yukari ir my best friend.


End file.
